Grizzlies Are My Favourite
by HollywoodGirlxx
Summary: Emmett is tracking a grizzly in the forest, when he is attacked by another bear. He is rescued by an angel, undergoes the fires of Hell, and wakes up a totally different person.
1. Walking Thunder

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

As always, reviews are much appreciated and comments heeded.

**

* * *

**

I could have whooped for joy. The wind whistled through my hair as I ran, jumping over fallen trees, splashing through streams. A gun bounced on my back. The Appalachian Mountains were perfect for hunting bears. I had been tracking one for a few days. It was a mother, with two cubs. A giant grizzly. They were my favourite type of bear. A few gunshots to the head, and the cubs would be in the Great Beyond. Obviously, I might have to dispose of the mother too. If I could kill the cubs without harming the mother, I would do, but once I had shot her baby, she would not rest until I too was dead. Grizzly mothers are vicious creatures. I stopped, bending down to check a footprint on the floor. The bears were less than half a day away. I could easily catch them up. I needed to be careful so I didn't attract the unwanted attention of any other bears in the forest.

I splashed through a stream, soaking my boots. On the other side, I rested against a tree, pulling out my small flask of water and refilling it from the clear river. I closed my eyes, letting the cool air of the forest brush over my face. And then I set off again. I could not afford to waste too much time. The bears could cover greater distances than me in half a day. I could not let them get further away. Considerately, they had followed a trail, which made my tracking easier. I jogged along the worn track, careful to avoid any dry twigs that might crack and advertise my presence. Branches caught at my clothes, tearing at my face as I ran past, but I persevered. This bear would feed my family for a long time. I was chasing it back towards my house, a little log cabin in the forest. This was not my choice; once again the considerate grizzly was making my job a lot easier. Normally, I have to drag the bear cubs a long way, but this time I could ask my father and brothers to help me bring it home. I ran forwards, confident my journey was nearly over.

Suddenly, from the corner of my eye, I spotted it. A giant brown shape, barrelling towards me. I skidded to a halt, and turned. I could not believe it. Another grizzly had found me. This one was alone, charging towards me. I was frozen to the ground. I could not move. He halted in front of me, rearing onto his hind legs. His paws came down, raking across my face, slapping me with such a force I fell to the ground. He roared loudly, batting me again. This blow tore into my side, and my life's blood pumped out of my body. His head bent to mine, and he sniffed me cautiously. He started playing with me, buffeting me from side to side. Each time his paws hit me, I felt myself getting weaker. His claws dug into my arms and legs, and blood covered the ground around me. The grizzly continued to play. If he could smile, he would be doing as he watched me fighting the pain. I was determined to hang on to life. If only he would tire and leave me alone. But then, he stopped playing with me. I knew then I was about to die. I was right, my journey was nearly over. My life was going to be taken after only twenty years. I closed my eyes; I would not watch as the bear ripped my throat out.

Before the fatal blow fell, I became aware of a commotion above me. The bear had been pushed away. I heard terrible snarling, growling sounds, and a loud tearing noise. I knew what was happening: another bear had come along and they were fighting over my near dead body. The fight sounded vicious, and it lasted for a few minutes. Then, there was a horrifying groan, a long drawn out groan that seemed to last for hours. I was sure I was about to die at the hands of the stronger bear. I braced myself for the slow death. Suddenly, I felt cold, iron-hard arms scooping me up and I felt as if I was flying. I lay there for a while, until I was brave enough, and curious enough, to open my eyes. And my breath left me in a rush. Looking down at me was the most beautiful face I had seen in my short life. Clouds of blonde hair wafted about a heart-shaped countenance, and molten topaz eyes gazed into my brown ones anxiously. There were slight shadows under the gemstone eyes; a stark contrast to the ivory-pale skin. Flawless lips curved into a smile, and the eyes moved from mine. I felt as if the arms were rocking me, but looking around I saw we were flying through the forest. I gazed once more upon the beautiful face, hoping it would give me enough strength to pass into the next life, because I was sure by now I was dead. But I was glad, because I had found her.

I had found my angel.

Walking Thunder


	2. Devils dance while angels smile

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

As always, reviews are much appreciated and comments heeded.

**

* * *

**

Devils dance while Angels smile

I did not want to take my eyes off the angel's face, but I was too weak through loss of blood. I slipped in and out of consciousness throughout the journey. Each time my eyes opened, I was sure I would be dreaming, but she was still there; my guardian angel, watching over me. Hours passed, blurring into one long dream. The angel did not leave.

I awoke to find myself being lowered onto a hard floor. The angel was crouching next to me, her hands reaching to touch my face. She called a name in a clear voice.

"Carlisle," she called, over and over, her body shaking as if she was crying, though no tears fell from those molten gold eyes.

I wanted to reach over and reassure her that nothing was wrong, but I could not move. My limbs did not feel attached to my body; it was as if my mind had left my body, and I had no control over it any more. The angel lowered her head, and her blonde hair tickled my face. She pressed a hand against my side, stopping the blood flow. She called the name again, her voice rising in anguish. Another golden-haired angel squatted next to my head. He murmured quietly, too low for me to hear. My angel responded; she seemed to be begging the other angel. The way she looked at him made it clear he was the higher angel. _Maybe he was an archangel,_ I thought to myself. Then, he nodded, bending lower, grasping my hand in his cool grip. I felt a sharp pain in my hand, and the angel moved away. I lay there, both angels gazing at me. The archangel looked at me worriedly, and then the fire began.

The pain was the worst I had ever felt. A fire was burning in my veins, spreading throughout my body. I tried to keep still, but I felt as if a thousand snakes had slithered inside my body, biting me, filling me with poison. I twisted on the floor, trying to escape the flames. I bit down on my lower lip, drawing blood, stopping myself from screaming in agony. The pain was torment. The floor did not sooth my suffering, it just made it worse. My wounds were being patched up slowly, by the archangel. He healed me, stopping the blood from pumping out quicker because of my juddering movements. And then he left me. The fires intensified, I could not see properly, they clouded my vision, blinding me to anything other than my pain. Cool hands clasped mine. My angel was still with me. She smiled, giving me strength, whilst devils danced inside my veins. As the flames raged, I decided this must be a trial. The archangel who instigated this pain was God, and He was choosing whether I was able to remain in Heaven, with my angel. I did not mind, I expected it. In my twenty years on Earth, I had not been a good person. I had worked for my family, but I had not cared for many people other than my blood relatives. In my world, you had to look after number one. God came back every few hours, and each time he did I was sure he would take away the angel. But she did not leave. She stayed with me, stroking my head and my hands, cooling me down, murmuring to me, though I could not hear her.

The fires began in waves, each one stronger than the last. Each time they subsided, I thought it was over, but another, stronger one came to replace the last. Gradually they increased in tempo, until I could not distinguish between each new flame. They burned inside my body, eating away at me from the inside out. I glanced at my hands every so often, surprised to see they were not yet blackened and burned. The pain could have lasted for hours, days, even years. I had lost all track of time. The only constant was my angel and God, watching over me. Eventually, it subsided. My vision cleared, and I could shakily sit up.

I felt cold, very cold, unnaturally cold. I held my hands to my face to breathe on them, so I could warm them up. They were whiter than snow. I breathed on them, ineffectually. My breath was as cold as my hands. I looked around. The angel was kneeling beside me, smiling broadly. Her skin was as pale as the wall behind her. She touched my hand, and her fingers did not feel cold like they had before. I dropped my gaze to our interlocked fingers. Our skin tones were identical. Realisation dawned. I had become like her. I was an angel. God had found it in His heart to allow me to enter His world. The door I had not noticed before opened, and God walked through it. He looked at the angel and spoke to her. I found I could understand their rapid speech now.

Then He turned to me. "What is your name," He asked.

My throat felt dry, and I licked my lips to try and bring some moisture to them. "Emmett McCarthy," I said.

"Welcome, Emmett McCarthy," He said. "My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and this is Rosalie Cullen."

My angel – Rosalie. The name fit her perfectly. A beautiful name for a beautiful angel. "Am I in Heaven?" I asked.

He laughed. "I am not God." He chuckled. "Are you thirsty?"

I paused. That seemed an odd question. But then I felt a rising thirst stronger than any I had felt before. It rasped against my throat, a powerful yearning. It convulsed my body. I could not fight it. It was too strong. "Yes," I gasped. "Yes!"

My angel laughed, a high clear tinkle. "He is new and strong. Shall we?" she said.

The other man nodded. "Yes, I think we should. I shall get the others. You must stay with him, Rosalie. Do not let him get away from you. You are stronger than him at the moment, but he will soon be equal if not stronger than you when he has fed. You must show him the right way to live," he said, anxiously.

"Do not worry, Carlisle. He will not escape me," she murmured. "I will not let him, not now."

I tried to find the words to tell her I will not leave her ever, but I could not. The thirst had taken over my body. All I could see was my intense longing. She hauled me upright, and together we ran out of the door.


End file.
